


Individuals

by howmanyheartaches



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmanyheartaches/pseuds/howmanyheartaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My task was: Some pretty classic hurt/comfort, somebody gets injured (possibly doing something unnecessarily self-sacrificing and heroic, I mean look at who we’re dealing with here) and the other party takes care of them. Fluffy, romantic, with an angsty flavour, or completely grimdark, I’ll take it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Individuals

“You really shouldn’t be going alone”, Haruka chewed on her lower lip.

“And why’s that?” Michiru asked patiently.

“Because … we should be doing this together”, Haruka had crossed her arms, still pouting.

 

“Haruka, I know you’re feeling guilty because I’m doing this for you, but I really want you to meet the girls at the bar and not be miserable during the parents’ evening.” Michiru smiled softly. “And I know Setsuna is eager to finish her latest sewing project and I’m off for tonight. So stop making an insurgence, I will go there on my own.”

“Can I at least pick you up?”

“No, my love, I’ll take the MINI. It’s appropriate to use my driver’s license at least once a year. So you have all the time in the world for the girls.” Michiru giggled. “I know you like to pretend you have all the time in the world for the girls.”

Haruka chuckled and let her arms fall on her sides: “Okay, but in any case you don’t feel comfortable enough driving, please call a taxi. I’d pick the car up on my morning run.”

She liked the cute little car Michiru got: it was fast – of course nowhere near her own vehicles - and even though she had hit her head several times while attempting to make love to her wife in the backseat, it was safe. And still more roomy than the backseat of her convertible.

“I promise”, Michiru tiptoed to place a tender kiss on Haruka’s lips, since the cardigan over Haruka’s classic flannel didn’t come handy to pull her down towards her. Michiru loved how Haruka owned her garage, but she just wished there were more occasions for her to wear ties.

“I just don’t think I can focus on being with the girls without you by my side”, Haruka whispered, her strong arms wrapped around Michiru, while Michiru’s hand slipped to her butt.

“Come on, one beer and you’ve forgotten the way I like my coffee.” Michiru teased the blonde.

“You hate coffee”, Haruka growled, placing a playful kiss on her wife’s nose.

“Exactly.” Michiru’s eyes sparkled in amusement. “And now go! You didn’t put on your favorite shirt for nothing, did you?”

She watched her wife, dressed in skinny jeans that made Michiru’s heart skip a beat, leave for meeting up with their friends, but blowing her a kiss on her way out.

The violinist straightened her dress before she packed a notebook, put on high heels and headed for the door as well. Not that she was too eager to get there, but she sacrificed herself willingly for Haruka, who would have been completely bored out of her mind by this event.

The young woman was proud that the car didn’t die down once on her and also that she made her way to Hotaru’s school in time, despite driving as slowly as possible. She greeted the parents she knew from other occasions and slipped on Hotaru’s seat in the front row of the classroom elegantly. Michiru smiled in anticipating, though she would rather watch Rei und Minako banter instead of hour-long presentations on children’s individuality. Hotaru was already individually enough.

—-

“Haruka, please relay to Michiru that I’m looking forward to see her for lunch next week, I have a few notes for her.”

Haruka smiled and nodded, not even wondering what those notes might be: “Of course, Ami.”

The lesbian bar the girls liked to frequent had a special offer on very sweet appletinis, which Haruka gratefully had taken, while all the other girls had stuck to beer. Now she was the one leaving her car at a cross street near the bar, planning on picking it up during her morning run.

Goodbyes were said as the girls parted into different taxis, with Haruka being the only one not in heels and therefore able to walk home.

“Mina, you’re not even living close-by, it would make more sense if you’d share the taxi with Mako”, Rei growled while the taxi drivers desperately waited for the girls to make their decisions.

“But Rei, I thought I could come over to your place to watch your fire”, Mina whispered alluring, pushing Rei into the taxi, piling on top of her on the seat and shutting the door behind them before Rei could find a way out of her embrace.

“Night, J.D.!” Mina waved as the car drove off, her voice so loud it was still audible.

Haruka just smiled, the alcohol making her gentle. She loved those girls, every single annoying one of them. And she loved Michiru for letting her have a night out. And she loved her own little family and she even loved the pavement and the “street-art” she didn’t understand.

With that fuzzy feeling in her chest, Haruka decided to take a shortcut through the park. Naturally, she knew this was how every trashy crime show on TV started, but it was the shortest way home and she hoped to be there perfectly timed to prepare herself in bed for Michiru. Even if Michiru had made it home before her – with her slow driving not very possible -, she’d find a way to seduce her vixen, she was sure. Not that it usually took much convincing in the first place. This made the fuzzy feeling in her chest even fuzzier. She almost started to whistle, but then a scream stopped her.

“No! Please let me go!” It was a female voice and she wasn’t far. Haruka sobered up that very moment as she sprinted off, henshin wand in hand.

“Uranus Planet Power Make-Up!” There was not a second wasted thinking things through - before Haruka even knew what happened she was clad in her second skin, complete with yellow ribbon and everything.

She stopped as her eyes caught the woman hanging high above in the air – a police officer who had thought the same thing as Haruka had when approaching the park: Who would dare to attack me?

Well, it seemed to be a Doctor. He stood there, his lab coat white as snow, his face dark as the night around them – and his glasses shining like silver.

“I can’t wait to abstract your power genes, Ma’am”, he spoke, his voice high-pitched from insanity. Two aides in scrubs held the woman in place in the air – even if she would manage to break free, the Doctor’s fortitude trapped her.

“World Shaking!” Uranus cried, hitting her hand down hard. The Doctor wasn’t the only one with access to powerful energy – Uranus’s, bright as the sun, rolled towards him, breaking the spell he had over the police officer.

Uranus ran forward, catching the woman just in time before she could hit the ground – just as the helpers did, who turned to dust immediately. She laid her down smoothly, then stepped up to address the Doctor: “Who are you besides a strange creep who doesn’t know how to talk to women?”

But the Doctor only grinned, mesmerized by Haruka’s strength.

—-

When the feelings started to flood in, Michiru thought it was because of being in a classroom. Old wounds being ripped open, memories of being the girl in class who had visions. The girl who always stood out; not only academically, but because she was weird. It was the same sort of condition, but it didn’t take her long to divide it out. This was not only because she sat in front of a blackboard in a small, stuffy room. Her heart started to race as the signals came in. She briefly closed her eyes, trying to find out how immediate the future she was about to see was.

And then Michiru felt like the whole building collapsed around her. Coming in with the strong sensation she not only felt anger and angst, but she also felt pain. The pain Haruka was about to experience. Her head was about to burst, so was her heart. On the outside, Michiru stayed composed, on the inside she was a riot. It hurt a lot. And she needed to prevent it. She needed to change the future as well. Horrible things would happen if she didn’t, not only to Haruka – but Haruka was the only one she gave a damn about.

The teacher had his back turned to the parents perched on children’s stools so he could draw a delineation of his endless repertoire on children education, so Michiru picked her Birkin bag up and floated out the room, not caring for the stares. Once she was outside the classroom she ran, not falling out of her heels because she was used to running in this kind of shoes. She reached her car, well aware she shouldn’t be driving in this state of mind - not with her limited experience – but her emotions led her. Michiru didn’t even dare to breathe. She didn’t monitor her speed, she just broke all records, not knowing exactly where she was going, but ending up in the right place.

When she came to the park, she transformed right away, using her gained sway to rapidly run towards her aim. Haruka’s life was at risk, a thought that was a steady rhythm in her head, pushing her forward. And then she saw her in the sky. Uranus was held high above, a group of creatures in scrubs gripping her ankles, arms, shoulders. She clenched her teeth, struggling to break free, but it was impossible. It all had gone too fast, even for the Senshi of speed, she couldn’t even call for the rest of the Sailor Team. Neptune felt blessed for her visions once, because she didn’t even want to imagine what would have happened otherwise. Seconds later, the Doctor, a man radiating evil, standing a few feet away, explained his plans though.

“I wanted to isolate her potency, but your force is much more interesting … I strive for perfection. Looking for specific individual talents, I think I’ve found them in you.” He said with relish. “And they’ll be mine soon.”

Before he could break into laughter and voice his wish to rule the world, Neptune stepped in: “Deep Submerge!”

But the ball of energy, wild as the ocean, only splashed in different directions without harming the Doctor.

And now he broke into laughter: “Never make a mistake twice - no one can overcome the protective shield I just set up!”

He turned to face Neptune, his glasses shimmering like metal. Neptune stared at him breathlessly, then to Uranus. It took her only a split second to make a decision: “Leave her! Take me instead – I’m a seer. The waves of my mind will be more useful than hers!”

“Gee, thanks my love”, Uranus pressed out, panting heavily while trying to be released. It alerted her that Neptune was here – she’d rather have her somewhere safe.

The Doctor raised one eyebrow: “And why should I believe you?”

“Try it”, Neptune said completely unguarded, not wrenching one muscle.

“Michi, no!” Uranus screamed, trying once again to break free, but the blast of energy hit her mermaid seconds later, forcing the beautiful woman to her knees. All Uranus could do was to watch the scene and it hurt her as if she was the one down on the ground.

The Doctor’s face lit up, completely vanished in white light as he screamed in joy of all the pictures of pure destruction, part of Michiru’s brain, hit him.

“Amazing”, he breathed. When the energy faded, he just shot another blast of energy, directly at Uranus. “Let her go – this one is the most interesting of all of them!”

The Senshi of the Wind fell directly on her face. Pain shot through Uranus, her whole body shocked and wounded, but she was not only kept alive by her Senshi powers – she had to rise, she had to protect Neptune.

“Michiru!”

But it was too late. The helpers who had held her, turned to dust, were built up again around Michiru taking her with them as they and the Doctor teleported off.

“Michiru!”

But all was quiet again at the park. While the world had turned dark around Neptune, Uranus couldn’t help but wonder how a Doctor of his calibre could think she wouldn’t follow her partner.

—-

She didn’t transform back, counting on blending in with the night as she ran. Running would comfort Uranus best. Running away, the wind in her hair, it always seemed to free her. But it didn’t work now. She wanted to double her speed, if she could, she would prefer to teleport herself even. The runner wasn’t far away from actually stealing a car, but there was at least a bit of hope in her to get back to keeping a cool head while running. It was impossible though.

Uranus leapt two stairs at the same time once she was back home. Setsuna had taken Hotaru to a vintage club once her sewing project had been finished. The Guardian of Time and Space loved to sew matching retro outfits and take Hotaru to brag around in the right circles. The small girl never got tired during those nights, sitting on Setsuna’s lap and sipping root beer out of vintage glasses. The mother figure had a thing for vintage lovers – and it spoke for the misconceptions in the time stream that she wasn’t here to help her friends.

The Wind Senshi slowed down at the door to the bedroom she shared with Michiru, swallowing. When she was in the battle mood, adrenaline got in the way of thinking too hard. But now, standing in the doorframe of their bedroom, she couldn’t help but feel angst clutching her heart. What if she never ever would be able to share a bed with Michiru again? Why had she agreed to not follow her wife to the parent’s evening in the first place?

The blonde pushed herself away from the door, forward to Michiru’s nightstand. She took one last breath, and then she gripped the Deep Aqua Mirror lying next to the little lamp and an etui with earrings. It was a bad sign the Talisman was still here, since Michiru could call it, just like Uranus could materialize hers.

The mirror only showed Uranus’ worried face. She saw her own eyes, scared.

“Come on”, Uranus shook the golden mirror lightly, being impatient, “We don’t have time for fucking around. Michiru is in danger.”

It took another moment for the mirror to get used to its holder. Then it finally showed Neptune lying in a cold room, like an OR. The Deep Aqua Mirror would have never revealed it to anyone else, not even Setsuna, but Uranus knew that the Talisman recognized the piece of Neptune’s heart Uranus held, the deep bond between them, the love that their star seeds connected. And because she couldn’t think straight as long as her mermaid was out there, unconscious in a surgery - such a horrifying image – she sped up again, taking the mirror with her to get to her bike, not bothering to call the oldest Outer Senshi or the Inners. The Deep Aqua Mirror would lead her way.

—-

Michiru’s will power was anything but ordinary. Being haunted by nightmares and visions since such a young age, she knew what it took to still be present at a vernissage or a concert. She’d preferred to save this tremendous amount of energy, but she had to break out of the dark. Michiru fought her way back silently, her face, which was paved with electrodes, a steady mask. All the time Michiru had concentrated, focused real hard on her composure had been a practice for this moment. She thought about the only person in this world she needed to get back for – Haruka.

Once she gained back full consciousness she was feeling like electro shocked. Whatever experiments they were doing with her, taking liquids out of her body or shooting them into her with plenty of tubes, she needed to stop them. But it hurt and the ocean in her head was a typhoon and she had to channel all her power, a difficult task.

In one smooth motion Neptune finally rose from the examination table, ripped the electrodes from her face while kicking one of the wannabe nurses in the side with one leg and hitting one food against the torso of another. Her free hand broke the nose of a third and then went on to get the tubes out of her body, her legs kicking some more.

As soon as she was free she gathered all her force – “Deep Submerge!” – and smashed it around. The aides turned to mist and the space was cleaned out from scientists that were only replicas of the Doctor. And now she needed to clean the space – wherever she was at – from the Doctor himself.

—-

Michiru had been gone for about two hours, something Uranus noted with great concern. The mirror had led her to an old, abandoned hospital. Uranus didn’t hesitate to enter it, Space Sword in hand. She was greeted by the Doctor in the former emergency room - the big accommodation filled with test tubes and monitors. Uranus figured the rest of the ORs were filled with women, connected to some of the computers. She hated Seiya, but what she felt for her enemies was always different to hate. It was rage and anger and still hope for the good inside of them.

“Ah! Came here to donate to science, warrior?” His glasses were bright like super troopers.

“Not really”, Uranus hissed.

“Oh well, then it’s a great opportunity to test my new powers!” The Doctor smiled and broke into Neptune’s signature pointe, crying: “Neptuuune flyyyy!”

Uranus wasn’t sure if it was a good sign that nothing happened, but she used the chance to catch him off-guard.

“Space Sword Blaster!” She yelled, running forward as rays of light emerged her Talisman, which he could dive away from. His hand like a stop-sign brought out made her hold off, though.

“Uh-uh – you might have come too fast for me to bring up my protection shield – made of all the comfort zones I gathered from all these women”, he gestured around as if the monitors were actual human-beings, as they were probably connected to, “But if you step any closer, you’ll kill them.”

And then he pointed at the floor, a cable tangle at its finest, and Uranus gasped. She was trapped.

“I suppose you meant ‘Deep Submerge!’”, a melodic voice came between them and before the Doctor could react a ball of green energy hit him, enwrapping him with no damage to the equipment done.

“Michiru!” Uranus turned around to see Neptune standing there, her hair a mess, blood running from various wounds on her body were they had tested her Senshi healing power.

She could barely stand straight, but wasn’t finished. As her energy circled the Doctor, Neptune spoke: “You said you’d never make a mistake twice … It seems that you’re prone to that.”

With these words, Neptune collapsed. She transformed back while she blacked out, her energy turning the Doctor slowly to dust. Uranus watched carefully, thinking that his powers to duplicate und do all this cruel things were one whole experiment going wrong alone.

As he disappeared with a sharp scream, she pulled out the Deep Aqua Mirror from her Magical Girl bra, where it had been kept save all along. Uranus conjured it with all her power: “Submarine Reflection!”

The light was even brighter than the Doctor’s glasses and cleaned the whole hospital. The setting faded, all the victims went back to where they had been stolen from. And now the Doctor could go back to be a doctor when he woke up, wherever that was.

It was the perfect custodial service and an attestation that whenever it was a human’s work, mistakes were bound to happen, a failure, that the Doctor couldn’t prevent, a perfected individual not able to exist. A philosophy that Uranus fascinated.

And then she couldn’t contain herself anymore, leaping towards Michiru with enormous worries. She lifted her, examining her wounds, checking for a steady heartbeat and a fever. Her gloves were ripped, skin at hands and knees scrapped and oozing blood and she was probably internally damaged as well.

“Oh, Michiru”, Uranus whispered, pressing a kiss to Michiru’s temple. She was so proud of her wife – and still she cursed her for all the life-threatening things she had done.

Uranus – Haruka, retransforming in the process - carried her bridal style to her bike, keeping her safe in front of her like her bike was a white horse – and like she was a prince in shining armor. This princess might not have needed saving, but she sure needed someone to take care of her.

—-

“I don’t think we should call Ami”, Setsuna said after inspecting Michiru closely. Haruka had helped bandaging Michiru’s bruised body and now Setsuna was wrapping the smaller woman in blankets, wiping a stray lock from her face.

“Are you sure?” Haruka had started walking around the room as if she planned on leaving footprints on the wooden floor.

“I am very sure. Michiru just needs rest, that’s all. Ami wouldn’t know how to help her more than that.” Setsuna sighed. “Besides, I don’t want to let the Princess know what you did on your own.”

“I don’t care what the Princess thinks”, Haruka would have yelled it out, if she wasn’t so cautious to disturb the Sleeping Beauty.

“Okay, I don’t want to let the Commander know either.”

“Fucking Mina and her fucking rules”, Haruka growled. “First she eats all my chocolate fudge cake, which Mako baked specifically for me, and now she thinks I can’t go ahead and rescue my wife.”

Before she could continue raging about Mina’s stupid politics and the way her hair smelled – peaches always tickled Haruka’s nose -, she felt Setsuna’s hands on her shoulder. The taller woman dragged her to her bed.

“Let me go!” Haruka hissed.

“No, you need to rest as well. This has been an intense fight”, Setsuna let go off Haruka, just to get some of her Cookie Monster pajamas from her drawer and throw them at her once she attempted to get up again.

“I can’t sleep!” Haruka protested.

“I need to watch Michiru”, she whispered, once she had collected the clothes from her face.

“I will monitor you both while you sleep.”

“You’re such a dirty old man, Sets”, Haruka replied with a crooked smile. She took off her skinny jeans, cardigan and her flannel shirt and pulled the pajamas over body.

Setsuna declined to answer, because she knew it was Haruka’s way of thanking her. Instead, she placed a soft kiss on Haruka’s and Michiru’s foreheads: “Good night.”

It had taken her ages to get that physical with these two, but after years of living as a family in their home, she could almost admit out loud how worried she had been about them. It had seemed to her for a long time that every time she came close to somebody, they were bound to disappear. Gladly, those two would fight nail and teeth to overcome this grudge.

Haruka didn’t need to watch her leave the room, she crawled up to Michiru, cradling her sleeping form softly. Light sleep would cover her soon, but she was too scared to let completely go. She had almost lost the love of her life. And it would have been her fault. Now all she wished for was Michiru to wake up again, to smile, to be whole.

When the mattress shifted, Haruka’s eyes shot open, but it wasn’t the mermaid that had awoken. A tiny, black-haired figure had climbed into the bed, hiding behind the violinist’s body. Haruka’s fingers searched for Hotaru’s arm, finding it soon to stroke fragile skin.

“Why are you up, firefly?” She asked.

Hotaru, hugging her mama from behind, sighed: “Couldn’t sleep. I was attacked by tiny mean Mickey Mice.”

“I see”, Haruka nodded, not letting go of either of her girls. Minutes passed in the dark, both Haruka’s and Hotaru’s thoughts were with the fragile woman between them.

“You know, it would be really terrific if you could just raise your Glaive and we would all start again. Not being soldiers”, Haruka mumbled into the crook of Michiru’s neck.

“Well, but we would awake anyway once the Evil would approach, Haruka-papa. It just doesn’t work that way – life can’t always be what you want, it’s not a walk in the park.” Hotaru had snuggled closer to the sleeping Michiru while explaining. “Besides … how would you find me?”

“We’d always find you, just like we’d find each other. But I guess you’re right”, Haruka said.

“Of course I am”, Hotaru answered. Then she slowly said: “I was anxious about you.”

“I’m sorry”, Haruka tried to kiss Hotaru’s head through the jungle of Michiru’s hair. “But your mama is as strong as she’s beautiful. She’ll be well soon.”

Haruka tried so desperately to believe her own words, besides being scared as hell. What if the Doctor had done more damage than what the surface showed? But she had nothing left but to trust Michiru fighting back into live.

“Duh, I know, she’s the strongest and the most beautiful”, Hotaru replied. She yawned and drifted off to sleep, so Haruka decided to try the same. She could sense Setsuna walking in and out of the room in the following hours. At one point, she reminded a sleepy Hotaru that she had school, and an exam as well, and a grumpy ten-year-old considering using her Glaive no for real left the warmth of the bed of her parents. She came back though to place her plush meerkat in her representation next to Michiru and a smooch on her shoulder, while Setsuna called Haruka’s colleague asking for substitution as well. They lingered alone in their cocoon, till Setsuna appeared yet again: “I’m bringing Hotaru to school, and then I’ll buy groceries. Can you think of something I shouldn’t forget?”

“Michiru would appreciate if you could get her Twizzlers”, Haruka said after one moment. Setsuna knew that Haruka wasn’t allowed any sweets, so she had to lie in order to get them – she graved them after all this drama. And smoking was sadly not an option huddled like this over Michiru.

“Twizzlers”, Setsuna repeated. “Anything else?”

“She’d definitely appreciate the newest issue of Autosport magazine.”

“Sure”, Setsuna nodded, making a mental note not to forget the After Eights Michiru would definitely really appreciate. “If you need something else, call me.”

She was fully aware that Haruka knew what Michiru would really need once she was awake again, so she decided to make a trip to the museum before grocery shopping. Michiru needed Haruka the most. It was just usually the other way around – Michiru taking care of Haruka. Setsuna smiled, remembering how Uranus would have given everything just to be able to be there for Neptune only once. She was glad that the destined couple could be so close in this lifetime.

Soon the house lay quiet again. Haruka was snuggled tight to her wife, placing soft kisses on her neck and face every now and then, humming a tune Michiru wrote in happier days.

Suddenly, muscles were stretched. Bones were shifted. A small whine escaped an exploited body.

“Ssssh, you’re fine”, Haruka hushed her. She managed to pick up the glass of water from the nightstand, while still holding on to her wife. The glass of water was lifted to Michiru’s dry lips and she gratefully swallowed the content wholly. Haruka put it away and stroked Michiru’s face, her hair, her side. Hundreds of kisses found their place on cold jaw lines and knuckles.

“Can we go to the beach?” Michiru asked with a ghost of her voice.

Ara, Michiru.

“No, baby, we have to wait till you’re better”, Haruka laughed softly and kissed Michiru’s temple, “But what about a nice, hot bath?”

“Sounds splendid”, Michiru mumbled and tried to get up, but Haruka’s strong arms wouldn’t let her.

“Stay here. I’ll get you when it’s ready”, Haruka commanded, but her voice sounded more like a plea. She stroked Michiru’s long tresses gently before she got up to prepare the bath. The runner made sure to turn up the heating, get some sea salt and rose petals into the warm water of the foam bath and lit a few candles from the never-ending supply of candles that Rei provided for birthdays.

When Haruka reentered the bedroom, Michiru wanted to get up on her own, but once again, the blonde was stronger, benefiting from her height and the energy loss of her wife. It was fascinating how much weight Michiru had lost over those draining hours and Haruka wanted to stuff her beautiful face with food immediately, but knew it would take some time and healing.

Carefully she lifted her repelling wife and carried her to the bathroom, where she unwrapped the woman from the blankets and undressed her from her underwear. Some of her bandages were soaked with blood, others covered perfectly mended wounds. She held out one hand to help Michiru get into the bathtub. The violinist clenched her teeth in pain once the hot water met the still sore gashes of her body, but relaxed once the first rush of pain was over.

Haruka undressed quickly, throwing her pajamas into the laundry. When she stepped into the bathtub, she let herself linger over Michiru for a moment, bodies just slightly touching. Electricity seized them both when naked silhouettes met each other. Haruka kissed Michiru messily, gratefully, and Michiru responded hungrily, till she slipped next to her and drew her close.

Michiru had shut her eyes, enjoying the small waves of scented water crashing against her bare skin. Haruka gently drew a moustache under Michiru’s nose made from bubbles, then let them burst and vanish playfully once she kissed Michiru’s smiling lips.

Minutes passed without talking, just the sound of breathing and beating, living hearts. Haruka nibbled on Michiru’s earlobe, while the goddess laced their fingers together.

“I should be very mad with you”, Haruka informed her with her huskiest voice.

“You mean I’m in trouble?” Michiru asked innocently.

“You could have died.”

“Same goes for you. I just executed what was the most prudent option.” Michiru lifted one eyebrow.

“Setsuna and Hotaru were upset. And … I was so cared.” Haruka leaned her forehead against Michiru’s temple. “Please don’t do this ever again.”

“I can’t promise – you must be aware of that. I couldn’t let you get killed. I just love you so much.” Michiru opened her eyes, turning her head, so her nose could touch Haruka’s. She gazed lazily at Haruka, listening to their joined heartbeats.

“I love you too. When you were gone … it almost broke me. Not knowing if you’re still alive … You are my life. And I will do everything to protect you … if you just let me.” Haruka begged slowly.

“We’ll see about that”, Michiru winked playfully. “We are safe for now.”

“Good”, Haruka smiled and rubbed Michiru’s side. “How about I wash your hair, then I’ll order pizza – I’ll wake up all the deliverers if necessary -, so we can eat while watching some ‘Downtown Abbey’ and afterwards we could really carefully …”

She didn’t finish, but let her fingers accidently brush over one hardened nipple of her wife.

“Excellent idea.”


End file.
